The Dorme and Padme Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: The exchange of messages between Dorme and Padme during AOTC. This story will follow the events of AOTC.
1. Note 1 Dorme

Author notes:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Padme.**

**Time frame: This story starts at the beginning of AOTC and will end in either AOTC or ROTS.**

**Dorme traveled ahead of Padme to Coruscant, and news of the attack on the landing platform has just reached her. She decides to contact Padme to make sure that everything is all right.**

**And the story begins....  
**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
(This was written after AOTC came out)

Padmé,

The assassination attempt on the landing platform scared me. It's not for me that I worry, but for you. Please be careful. We must get inside…as Captain Typho has said; you are not out of danger yet. We must move quickly to the Senate building…we must speak to Palpatine as soon as we can. He must be made aware of the danger you are in. I suppose now that Corde is dead you're going to ask me to be your decoy. I do not mind…that would do me great honor.

Your handmaiden,  
Dorme


	2. Note 2 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council Forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Dorme,

It scared me too. As soon as we got inside, I could barely even register what had just happened...everything happened so quickly and then, Corde was gone. I still can't believe she's gone. She was such a good friend, so brave, and so completely loyal.

As for a new decoy, I'm still not entirely sure what's going to happen with that. Chancellor Palpatine just informed me that he's sending Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to protect me so as far as I'm concerned, I won't be needing another decoy. But I still have to meet with Master Kenobi to discuss my protection. To be completely honest with you, Dorme, I'm going to push against you being my decoy. I can't lose another friend. I just can't.

I'll let you know for sure as soon as my meeting with Master Kenobi is over. How are you holding up? Are you alright?

Padme


	3. Note 3 Dorme

Note 3

Padme,

I know. Corde was a good friend of mine as well. None of us will ever forget her. In our time of grief, we cannot become so relax that we forget our own safety needs. Well, if a situation requires me to be your decoy, I am willing to serve you in that capacity. We all knew that being your decoy is a risk. That comes with the job.

I overheard Jar Jar announce the arrival of the Jedi. It was at that point that I left the room. I wished to give you and the Jedi, Jar-Jar, and Captain Typho privacy. I guess that your meeting would be over.

You know that I value you too much as a friend to risk anything happening to you. Would you like me to sleep in a sleeping bag on the floor in your room? Some of your female security also noted that they are willing to do that as well. Just let us know. It is not safe for you to sleep alone in your room, even with all of the security that you have.

I'm holding up just fine, Padme, just fine. I cannot imagine all that you are going through right now. You must be so frightened.

What do you think of these Jedi? Do you think they would be able to protect you?

Your friend,

Dorme

Part 2

(After the second attempt on Padme's life):

How are you? I heard the sound of the Jedi lightsaber, and I came running. There has been another attempt on your life. I hope that the Jedi are able to track it down. I saw that the older Jedi jumped out the window and grabbed onto the droid that had delivered…what was it? By the time I reached you whatever it was that was in your room was dead. It was sliced in several pieces by the younger Jedi's lightsaber. Have the Jedi told you anything?

I was just glad there was not another attempt on your life while the Jedi were going after the droid and the person behind the droid.


	4. Note 4 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council Forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Dorme,

Don't worry. I'm fine. I really am...just a little shaken, that's all. Luckily, the Jedi got there in time before anything could happen. I barely even knew what was happening and then it was all over so quickly. All Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker were able to tell me was that they managed to track down my attacker, who was a bounty hunter and just as he was about to tell him who had hired him, another bounty hunter shot him from a distance away. The Jedi Council is sending Master Kenobi to find out who hired these bounty hunters, which is reassuring. I know Master Kenobi will complete this mission and do it quickly before there is any chance of another attack.

That being said, the Chancellor has ordered me to leave Coruscant as soon as possible so I'm going to be leaving for Naboo tomorrow morning. I'll be undercover as a fugitive and with Padawan Skywalker there, I'll have no need for a decoy, which is a very good thing . I don't care what you say, Dorme, I don't want to put your life in danger if I can help it. Besides, I'll be in very capable hands so you can just relax on Coruscant because you won't have an endangered Senator to look out for.

Hopefully, I'll get a chance to say goodbye to you in person but in case I don't, I just want you to know that you've been a great friend and I truly appreciate the sacrifice you were willing to make for me. Don't worry about me...and hopefully we'll see each again soon.

Padme


	5. Note 5 Dorme

Note 5

Padme,

I hope that Master Kenobi is able to find out who tried to kill you.

I know you will be leaving in a few minutes, but my heart is breaking for you. Captain Typho will be safe with me. It's not me that I worry about; it's you. What if they realize that you've left the capital?

I'm glad that you're all right after that attack.

I hope that the Padawan is able to protect you. I know he's a Jedi, but he's only one in training.

How can I relax when I know that someone is trying to kill you? What if they kill the Padawan? I'm worried about what might happen to you.

Maybe we shouldn't contact each other while you are away in hiding. We don't want anyone to track our messages. What do you think?

I guess we will talk later.

Dorme


End file.
